pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Jungle (PMU 7)
Mysterious Jungle, also known at MJ, was a dungeon introduced in PMU 6 and was reintroduced in PMU 7. It can currently be found in Archford, west of Archford Town. This dungeon has many difficult grass-type and bug-type Pokémon at high levels. Every 10 floors starting after the 20th floor, there will be maze-like floors - one has an invisible path, another has switches, and yet another has no obstacle besides running all the way to the end of the floor. If you reach the end of the dungeon, one can find and fight the legendary Mew. Pokémon All Pokémon that could be found in the original PMU6 version can also be found in the PMU7 version. The PMU7 version also introduces some new Pokémon. Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. *Butterfree *Gloom *Scyther *Heracross *Illumise *Voltbeat *Cherrim *Nuzleaf *Jumpluff *Nuzleaf *Shiftry *Exeggcutor *Beedrill *Sunflora *'Tropius '(31-40) *'Chikorita '(31-40 at dawn and dusk) *Bayleef *Meganium *'Treecko '(41-50 at dawn/dusk) *Grovyle *Sceptile *Scizor *Bellossom *Vileplume *Carnivine *Roselia *Roserade *Weepinbell *Victreebel *Breloom *Dustox Boss Mew Mew can be found at the end of this dungeon at Level 80. Defeating Mew will spawn a warp that takes you to a room with two Deluxe Boxes, two Pokédolls, and a Dawn Stone. Upon defeat, Mew can drop Big Mushrooms, or a small chance for a Miracle Chest, though there's also a chance of Mew not dropping anything. However, Mew also has a chance of dropping a Heart Slate, which allows Mew to be used by the player in a dungeon once Mew's Heart Slate is fused with the Mystery Part. Before fighting: *''Hello!'' *''I've watching you... teehee.'' *''You seem like a fun Pokémon to play with!'' *''I don't have to ask, because I'm Mew!'' *''Lets go! teehee!'' After defeating: *''Owwwwwie!'' *''That hurt! I wanted to play, not fight!'' *''What!? are you telling me I played too rough with you?'' *''That's just nonsense!'' *''You're such a big meanie!'' *''Waaaaahhhhh!'' Secret Room This Secret Room is similar to the one found in Inferno Volcano. There ar 5 switches in total: 4 outside switches and 1 inside the chamber with the boxes so the player can get out again. The one that correctly opens the path is the top left button. *Relic Statue *Relic Band *Relic Vase *Relic Gold *TM Infestation *TM Psychic *Moss Rock Items Mystery Eggs *Venipede *Mankey *Aipom *Cottonee *Tangela *Sunkern *Cherubi *Tropius *Chikorita (31-40F) *Treecko (41-51F) *Bulbasaur (51-60F) Treasure Room After defeating the boss, you will be warped to a room containing two Deluxe Boxes, a Dawn Stone, and two Pokédolls. The Deluxe boxes may contain: * Link Cable * Big Nugget * TM Solarbeam * TM Sludge Bomb * TM Psychic * TM Venoshock * TM Energy Ball * Grass Dust * (More Pending) Tips *It is recommended that you bring a Pokémon with Safeguard or Refresh to protect against all of the status moves here, like Poison Powder. However safeguard wouldn't help against Jumpluff since it has infiltrator. Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 6 Category:Archford Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons